Lithium
by Ita-kun89
Summary: Six years had passed and Naruto left for Konoha to be safe.And Sakura's changed.She was now emotionless and trying to mend the pieces of her broken heart.So,what happens when Naruto and Sakura meet once again?
1. Save Me!

**Ok guys,This is a story about NaruSaku so please enjoy!**

"Talking"

_'Sakura's Thoughts'_

_Lyrics_

**"Inner Sakura"**

**Summary:Six years had passed when Naruto left to go with Sakura was devastated and her sanity is slowly night she let out all the pain in her one thing she didn't let out thrashed was dying inside."SAVE ME!"**

* * *

Pale wounded feet padded down the dark streets of Konoha as it white hospital dress clung to the body of the wounded waist length hair-now wet had stains of dirt and mud on green eyes that once held joy and pureness was now a dull forest green shade that now held emptiness and coldness stared at the gates feet away from her.

_'6 years'_.6 years had passed when _he _also left and went after their old teammate.

Ever since _he _left she felt sadness,anger,betrayal,hurt and despair.

_Him _the so called blonde haired knuckle head happy-go-lucky,brave and heroic ninja of Konoha.

The man who was always man who was always dumb and man who feared man who saved her from her lonliness and despair.

The man who kept her man who kept her laughing and stay away from the darkness.

The man who held her heart.

Uzumaki Naruto-or,now was Namikaze ,the man who she foolishly fell inlove man who man that once kept her alive now was the one who made her dead and cold.

The man who made her scream in agony at night trying to wash away the pain and negative feelings in her man who caused her to lock herself up in her room and closed any friendship and love to her friends.

The man that caused her to attempt suicide that failed when her old sensei,Kakashi found man that caused her to be locked up on the hospital under her mother-like figure's care...The man that taught her heart to feel hatred.

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

She was dead.

She was cold.

She was emotionless.

She learned to hate.

She learned to close up on everyone.

She learned the word 'revenge'.

Because she will be the one to follow their Uchiha and His' footsteps.

And that she will be the one to _kill_ it will be their turn to feel _hurt._

But she doesn't want will be like _him._And she doesn't want will remember _him._And she didn't want to.

So she tried to it made everyone frown.

What was wrong?

Her smile was full.

Her cheeks lifted up.

But,her eyes.

They held no happiness,just emptiness.

Her eyebrows.

They were still were still neutral.

That was why.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked up to see the gates of Konoha in front of her and she smiled at least she could could explore the outside world with no worries.

No vain.

But will find didn't want a little exploring wont hurt right?

Won''ll kill them if anyone would try to harm even if they could hurt her,she wont feel was already can't feel anything.

_'Wrong.' _she thought as she walked to a nearby lake loving the beauty of the surroundings around her._'I can feel it,the pain,I can feel emotional pain..But what I can't feel is physical pain.'_

Strange.

Street children can't feel the pain of being left they still managed to smile.

Strange.

Street children can still be so happy even though their family left them on the streets to fend for their own.

Strange.

Why can't she do that.

_'It's because the pain is tattooed on my heart'_

it will still can't be removed if there wasn't anyone to remove the pain in her will still understood never really just cared for their just needed her on their the one who is saving them from didn't care about closed her eyes and scowled.

_'Insolent fools'_

There was only one person who could heal her , but he was gone.

_'Gone Forever'_

She opened her eyes and stared at the surroundings around of her was the under the moonlight's wind around her,singing its beautiful melody as the tress around her dance with it.

The fireflies around her danced with each other the butterflies that seemed to notice her flew around her like a lose ribbon around her all around her feet up to her head.

She giggled and danced along with them spreading her arms open and twirling she just stopped and came into a halt when she saw a lone .It's wings were lowered.

_'The buttefly is sad.' _

She frowned and sticked out her pointer finger gesturing it to land on her butterfly,she mused understood her and flew to her and she smiled slightly.

"Don't be sad,Youre beautiful no matter what the others think of you, you'll always be beautiful.I assure you now,go!" she said softly.

The butterfly as if understanding her flew around,now confidently.

It looked strong.

Stronger than her.

At least she helped it. She looked around her one last more more trees weren't dancing with the beautiful song of the water was still.

quiet.

_'Naruto'_

She looked shot through her.

She's felt it emptiness.

_'Naruto'_

She fell on her knees in front of the sliding down her cheeks.

She was was wrong with her?

She fixed her position so that she could hug her curled up into a ball and whimpered.

_'Naruto'_

She was alone.

No one loved her.

No one ran to look for her.

She was correct.

They never really cared.

_'Naruto'_

She whimpered again.

Tears spilled down her cheeks.

Her sanity was slowly fading.

_'Naruto'_

He will never come.

He will never come back.

He broke his promise.

Her eyes widened.

_'His promise'_

"He broke it." she whispered.

Her heart ached once again.

It felt as if an arrow shot to her heart,painfully.

_'Liar'_

She screamed as she fell to the ground and curled up on it.

_'You promised'_

She screamed in agony.

_'Naruto'_

She screamed in sadness.

She writhed on the ground.

She screamed again.

She clawed on the ground nearly breaking her oozed slowly out her nails.

She screamed louder.

_'Liar'_

"SAVE ME!"She let out a blood curtling scream that would even make the coldest person shiver and curl up in fear.

She threw her head back saw a shadowed face above her shivering saw two two other forms behind him she couldn't get what they were saying.

Familiar Blue Cerulean eyes stared at her_._

_'Naruto'_

She blacked out and went limp on the man's arms.

_'You're back'_

* * *

**So,that's about it!First chapter of Lithium so please review!XD**


	2. The Kyuubi's Container

**Sorry people,Im changing my account and the second chapter of my story...**

**.**

**Please dont ask me why...**

**Anyway!On with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura's eyes opened slowly as she studied the room slowly.

She blinked slowly and tried to sit up but faield to do so when she felt a hand softly push her down.

She looked at the owner of the hand and met Tsunade's sad eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened and then she started to babble to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-onee-chan!I-I s-saw Na-Naruto last n-night!"Sakura stuttered as she tried to sit up and find sighed and sat beside Sakura as she hugged her.

"He's not here...that was one of my Anbu who saw just had the same eyes as Naruto,Sakura"Tsunade whispered as Sakura lost her faith once closed her eyes and sobbed.

"Sssshh...Let out all your pain,Sakura...don't keep it there in your heart..."Soothed Tsunade as Sakura wailed louder and hugged Tsunade tightly.

Tsunade looked up at the ceiling wishing to God:_'Oh God...please help us...help Sakura...that's all I wish...'_

**xXxNaruSakuxXx**

**In the Fire Country...**

Blood red eyes looked up at the ceiling and flooded back to the owner of the attractive eyes.

He was tall...about 6'5 had very spiky and long blonde hair that matched his father's...The Yondaime...

He was the Kyuubi was now the Kyuubi's deadliest male ninja ever known.

Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto sighed and then went out of his room with a slam on the door and walked on the streets of the Primrose Village,hands shoved in his pockets-a habit he got ever since he left his old village-as he remembered his old team.

And one question would always go on his mind:'_I wonder what they're doing...right now'_

He closed his eyes and smirked.

_'Why should I think of them?' _He thought evilly-The Kyuubi's rubbing on him.

'_I have the money...the life...women...I can have anything' _He added as he smirked at the teenage girls who were giggling and blushing as he looked at them.

_'But...I don't have love...' _He thought as he walked on the forest,fists clenched in his pocket as he remembered our favourite pink haired kunoichi.

'_Probably moved on and dated someone ever since I left' _

Foolish Naruto-He doesn't know how much pain he caused her.

He closed his eyes and sat down on a rock,remembering his past love-no,present love...

He smiled when he remembered their last date.

_Flashback_

_Sakura walked along with Naruto as he continued to babble about his latest mission and as they reached her apartment,she gave him one of her precious things;Her first kiss_

_Sakura went on her tiptoes and kissed him softly stunning the blonde pulled back,and hugged him._

_"Now...I lost something precious to me;my first kiss...as...thanks for all you've done...and..sorry..for what _I've _done to you..."Sakura looked down fumbling with her fingers,a blush spread on her beautiful face._

_"I know it's not enough!But...I wish I could pay you so much...I-I mean,look at what I've done!I-I hurt you so much!Physically and emotionally!And,all you've done was repay me with your kindness!I'm a horrible person!I'm a bi-"Naruto silenced her with a long,passionate kiss._

_"Sakura-chan...even though you did that,I knew you really cared for me...I truly did...And,Sakura...Thank you too...And...forgive me..."Naruto hugged her looked up at him to see tears on his face._

_But his eyes,showed regret and knew there was something wrong._

_"N-Naruto?Wh-What's wrong?N-"Naruto cut her off;_

_"I love you...and,forgive me"He whispered before he knocked her out and placed her in the couch and left a letter on the desk beside her and he started to walk away but he walked back and then kissed her once again on the lips and gave her a small statue of an arch angel and a bouquet of roses that were plastic and he left._

_"I love you so much..."He heard her whisper in her sleep."...Naruto"His eyes widened._

_End Of Flashback_

Naruto sighed and grabbed his hair and pulled on it roughly.

When he heard her say that in her dream,how he wanted so much to change his mind and quit leaving but he already made his decision;He'll leave for good.

Why you ask?

But he made his decision he can't change it.

He didn't want his loved ones in danger;Orochimaru was after him and caused a lot of wars on their village.

So he left.

He closed his eyes and he wanted to touch Sakura,hold her,hug her,kiss her...take ,how she tempted him...oh yes..always...

She always tempted him.

She was a siren...

And he was one of the sailors,who traveled the wild ocean and lose all his problems when he saw and heard her sing.

He was one of her victims...And he didn't regret a single thing that happened to them.


	3. Why Can't She Have That Life?

**Chappy 3**

**Please enjoy!**

**On with the story!**

**With Sakura**

Green eyes glanced at the ceiling with lonliness and then flickered to the door on her left.

She wanted to be free.

She wanted to explore the outside world!

Why can't she?

She closed her eyes and felt tears slide down.

Where was he when she needed him the most?

Ah yes,

He left.

She stood up and looked at the window,and observed the outside world.

It wasn't sunny and no people on the streets.

It was raining.

But she did saw a couple chasing each other under the rain with wide smiles on their faces.

Why can't she have that kind of life?

Peaceful,Happy,Free...

She looked away and sat on the window sill and hugged one knee as she stared at her bed,not too far from her.

She blinked letting the tears on her eyes slide then played with the small archangel statue that Naruto left her.

It was beautiful.

When you would pinch its wings,it would light up and make a little fire to look like its wings were burned.

A wonderful work.

She then looked at the vase of roses on her bedside smiled sadly.

She remembered his last sentence in his letter:

_I will love you as long as the last rose dies_

She hugged the arch angel tightly and choked back a sob.

Will he ever come back?

Will they ever see each other again?

If they ever see each other again,

Will he still love her?

Will he ever fulfill his promise?

Will he ever be able to help her feel whole again?

She will never know.


End file.
